Cap removers with a variety of configurations are known for prying pressed on crown caps from bottles of carbonated beverages and other liquids. There are problems with such devices. One problem is that the user must search for the cap removers in order to use them to dislodge a cap. The search time is important in establishments such as restaurants, bars, hotels, hospitals, nursing homes and various other business establishments. If the customers are required to wait too long, they will take their business to a competitor with faster service.
Finger ring bottle openers are available to eliminate the need to search for a cap remover and shorten the time required to remove a bottle cap and serve the refreshment stored in the bottle. One finger ring bottle opener has a bar member that engages the cap top surface and a hook member that engages the bottom of the cap skirt. Both the bar member and the hook member extend radially outward at an angle less than 90° from the ring band. With this geometry, the center line through the ring finger passage approaches a position perpendicular to a plane including the top cap surface. This orientation makes it rather difficult to engage a crown cap when the container is upright. For most individuals the crown cap is easier to engage with the ring bottle opener if the container is tilted toward a horizontal position from the normal vertical position.
A radially extending cap top surface engaging member and a radially extending cap skirt engaging member create problems when using the hand to grasp other objects. They keep the palm side of a finger from engaging a flat surface and make it difficult to reach into pockets.
Finger ring openers with two spaced apart bars that engage the top of a crown cap have also been tried. With this particular bottle opener the palm side of a person's finger is in direct contact with a top surface of a cap. It has been found that a person's finger is occasionally pinched by such a bottle opener. A person's finger can also be injured if the top of the container breaks.